


And I Will Come and Bury You (collected Kylux tumblr ficlets)

by TruckThat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruckThat/pseuds/TruckThat
Summary: This is a convenience series of ficlets, drabbles, and prompt responses originally posted on my fandom Tumblr and archived here. Each chapter is a standalone work of less than 1000 words; all are canon compliant or canon adjacent. None of my AUs here! FULL EVIL SPACE WIZARDS ONLY.Currently featuring: cleansing rituals and a Eurovision song lyric prompt handled very seriously.





	1. Prompt Fill - cleansing rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr seems to be going through a major phase of deleting people's blogs and as someone who a) tags stuff as NSFW and reblogs porn and b) genuinely has not logged into Tumblr for over twelve months at this point, I figured it was time to get my ass in gear and save the things that were not posted anywhere else. These are archived as-is from their original posts and as such, your editing levels, quality and mileage may vary! That being said, some of these I like very much.
> 
> Marked complete but will be updated as I get around to rescuing things and will also be updated with any new short works. Tags will be kept reasonable and representative, I promise. Rating is also subject to change if things get horny. (Wink wonk.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kyluxcantina prompt:  
>  _"Anonymous asked: Cleansing ritual after a traumatic experience"_
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr in 2017

Afterwards – it’s not what Hux expected, afterwards. He’d expected some cataclysm, something he could _feel_. He’d expected something to be different.

He has a comm message –  _It’s done –_ the bare minimum of communication, which he’d never admit is an efficiency that he can appreciate. There’s no follow-up message, no change in the crisp way the troopers in their light-atmo armor salute him in the corridor. There’s no sign beyond the collapsed mass at the foot of the empty throne, stinking of cauterized blood. No sign at all of whatever has happened to Kylo Ren.

Now that it is done.

He is not in any of the antechambers, not in his own quarters – not even waiting for Hux in _his_ , when Hux thinks to check there. Hux does find him, finally, once all other possible locations are exhausted:

Ren is outside. He’s knelt, practically slumped on his knees, the only dark thing on a blind-white field. It is a brilliant, crystal lit, absolutely clear winter’s day. It’s hard to judge distance and he’s deceptively far away; once Hux has found him he walks with great care to keep his crunching steps even and measured, to keep a normal pace, for what feels like a very long time before he is close enough to understand what Ren is doing.

He’s _scrubbing_. His black sleeves are wet past his elbows, almost to his shoulders, with scrubbed-in snow. He is scouring, scouring, scouring it into the cloth, not frantic but mechanical. 

Hux crunches his way up so close that he has to stop and just stand there looking down at him, and Ren stil doesn’t look up from his work.  Where the snow has fallen away from him it’s still a wet mud-red. There’s no wind to speak of. No sound except for Ren’s slow breathing and the way he scrubs and scrubs and scrubs. His hair hides his face, bent to his task. It’s bitterly cold.

Why, Hux wants to know, is it always a _snow_  planet? He longs on an elemental level for something temperate. Somewhere with grass or even a swamp. Somewhere with dirt he can sink his boots into and know that it’s real.

“Ren,” he says, finally, for lack of anything else to say.

“What are you doing here?” He’d almost expected to startle him, but Ren looks up from his own hands slowly, sullenly – not startled at all. 

Ren’s voice is absent of any inflection. Hux is interrupting.

“Isn’t this place mine now?” Hux asks. It’s a sharpish question, or it could be, but somehow the asking of it turns out soft. Ren’s eyes are white all the way ‘round as he stares up at Hux. Melted snow drips unheeded from his glove. A pinkish stain spreads on the white where it falls. “Isn’t it _all_  mine, now?”

Ren’s throat works, silently, like he’s struggling desperately to make a sound. Or not to make one. There’s an animal pity in Hux, a sympathy in the sense that he has not felt in years, and the shape of the sympathy is _Ren_. He kneels mirror to Ren in the snow, takes Ren’s cold, wet glove in his own cold, wet hands, and peels it down from the wrist.


	2. Prompt fill - All alone in the flame of doubt / Are we going to lose it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kyluxcantina prompt:  
> Anonymous asked:  
>  _Love came in between / The space in the city lights / Only I receive / The stars in your eyes / The stars in your dark eyes / All alone in the danger zone / Are you ready to take my hand? / All alone in the flame of doubt / Are we going to lose it all? (Blanche - City Lights)_
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr in 2017

Hux gets his fingers in Kylo’s hair and it’s like a bubble popping. Instant, total relief.

 “Bad day, hmm?” He tugs a bit. A tiny tangle.

Pleasure pleasure _good_ nice. If Kylo answered, he thinks he’d slur up all his words. Terrible day. Terrible, right up until Hux took one look at _something_ about him and set his datapad down without even bothering to close whatever he’d been reading so intently.

Please stop me, he wants to say to Hux. On the floor at Hux’s feet. Please help me to stop.

 “Would you like to tell me?”

No. He would not like to tell Hux anything about it. Hux scratches short fingernails up through the shivery little hairs at the back of Kylo’s neck, then pets all the tiny bits of him that shake loose back down into place again. He’d like to unsnap Hux right down the front the way he’d undo Hux’s tunic if he was a little more himself, then fold himself up small inside and do all the snaps back up again behind him.

“No?” Hux asks a lot of questions always, but when they’re here like this Kylo is safe from it. Here, with no one but Hux to know how it goes, he knows that Hux won’t bark at him until he answers. He won’t see Kylo’s silence as a defiance the way he might somewhere else. This time around Kylo is butted up into Hux’s space and into his touch so quiet that Hux probably has to know the answer anyway. “I see,” Hux says.

Kylo could kiss Hux for it, if he’d ever kissed Hux before. Now seems like the wrong time to start, and anyway Kylo isn’t allowed to have so many things that he’s sure someone to kiss must be one of them.


End file.
